Popsicle
by Navigate Me
Summary: Highschool one-shot. About Izaya's 'interesting' way of eating a popsicle and the reactions it gets out of a certain protozoan.


**Title: **Popsicle.  
**Author**_**:**_ Heiwajima Shizuo.  
**Rating:** M.  
**Warning:** Innuendo, swearing.  
**Summary:** Highschool one-shot. About Izaya's 'interesting' way of eating a popsicle and the reactions it gets out of a certain protozoan.

Sorry about the mistakes!

* * *

"We'll be right back, ok?"

"Sure."

"Try not to kill each other, ok?"

Silence.

"At least _try_ not cause each other pain, ok?"

"… I make no promises."

With an amused sigh, Shinra left his apartment with Kyohei after smiling at Shizuo's usual attitude.

It was Saturday and Shinra had invited Shizuo, Izaya, and Kyohei over.

But soon after, realized his fridge was empty when he went to get some food for them. He then decided to go buy something for them to all eat, bringing Kyohei along with him since he was the only one out of the four of them who could drive.

And that left a certain flea and protozoan, together, alone, and bored.

The two sat across Shinra's bedroom from each other. Shizuo sat on the floor leaning against the door into Shinra's bedroom as Izaya sat on the bed with a popsicle in hand. Wordlessly, the two stared at each other.

"What are you looking at, flea?" Shizuo spat out in annoyance as Izaya shrugged.

"Nothing," Izaya said as he brought up the popsicle to his mouth and licked it, his taste buds jumping up happily at the cold cherry flavor. "What are _you_ staring at, protozoan?"

Shizuo glared and looked away, arms crossed. "If we weren't in Shinra's room, surrounded by his stuff, I'd smash your face in with whatever I can get my hands on."

"Ne~! Shizu-chan is so mean to me!" Izaya feigned hurt as he pouted unconvincingly.

"Don't call me that either!" The blonde roared, turning his attention back to the figure on the bed in front of him.

After licking the icy treat once more, Izaya spoke. "It's either or. Personally, I like Shizu-chan better~"

"You piss me off."

"Awh, I love you too sweetie~" Izaya cooed mockingly before licking his popsicle.

Once again, his taste buds were delighted and he savored the cool, sweet flavor. As the sound of the TV filled the room, Izaya turned his attention away from the blonde and shifted to face the TV.

Completely ignoring his existence, Shizuo decided to ignore him too. It was just Izaya, not like he cared. He was a pain in the ass anyway. Turning his head to focus on the TV instead of the flea, something caught his attention.

In the corner of his eye he saw Izaya with his popsicle he had arrived with. Though Shizuo wasn't expecting that the raven haired teen would up and disappear out of no where, though he didn't mind the thought, actually, what he didn't expect was what Izaya was doing.

To be specific, Shizuo wasn't expecting Izaya to consume his popsicle like _that_.

With his tongue on the bottom of the bright pink popsicle, Izaya dragged his tongue upward. When he reached the top, he swirled the tip before he began to suck on it, then licking downward. Once he got to the bottom, he started all over again.

At one point, he wondered if he was just _imagining_ the small moan like sounds Izaya made whenever he sucked on the tip of the popsicle or if the dark haired teen _was_ actually making those sounds.

As Shizuo squirmed a little, he felt his heart begin to speed up and his body heat up. The longer he watched Izaya, the faster his heart pounded and the hotter he felt his body grow.

After a minute of silently watching Izaya, blood began to rush to Shizuo's face, causing a blush to grace his face. Unfortunately for him, his face wasn't the only place his blood decided to go.

'Shit!' Shizuo groaned internally. He was getting hard, _fast_. And judging by the way his pants were forming a rather noticeable tent rather quickly, he _really_ had to do something.

First he thought about getting up and walking out into the washroom down the hall to get rid of his 'problem'. But he soon thought against it.

If he got up, he was pretty sure he would catch Izaya's attention. And that would only lead to… he didn't even want to _think_ about it. After his mind was filled with possibile snark comments Izaya would make if he caught Shizuo with a boner, he tried looking away.

… Three seconds later, he couldn't take it and his eyes soon drifted back towards Izaya.

When Shizuo thought it couldn't get any worse, Izaya started to _deep throat _the popsicle. Pulling the pink treat out of his mouth by the little wooden stick, he licked the melting tip before pushing it back into his mouth.

_Slurp_.

'Are you kidding me?' Not only was he rotating from licking seductively to deep throating it whole, and _moaning_ deliciously every few seconds, but now there was a _slurping_ sound too? 'This is so wrong… This is _Izaya_.'

The quiet moan that came from the teen that filled the air, along with a long slurping sound, only made Shizuo's erection twitch fully aroused. Well that settled it, he was _so_ screwed.

That's when he got an idea. It wouldn't get him to calm down, but hiding his needy boner was good enough.

Taking off his hoodie, he placed it on his lap, covering his lower regions completely. Unfortunately, there was a slight bulge and he mentally face palmed.

Well that did nothing.

'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I should I think of things to get it to go down. Yeah… That's actually not a bad idea.'

Closing his eyes, he tried to calm his heart and stop his body from heating up any more. If he got any hotter, he was pretty sure he would've burned a whole through Shinra's door.

In his mind he thought about food. He was actually pretty hungry and the thought of having something to eat was enough to get his mind off Izaya and his… _interesting_ way of eating a popsicle.

As he thought of himself drinking milk, the image of Izaya drinking milk, then spilling it on himself made it's way into his head. In his mind, Izaya had the white liquid all over his chin and jaw as it rolled down his neck and—

"AH!" Shizuo yelled as he jumped onto his feet. He did _not_ just think that. Of all the people in the world, he was turned on by and had just fantasized about _Izaya_.

Something was wrong with him, _very_ wrong.

"Are you o… k?" Izaya turned his attention from the TV to look at Shizuo, his voice trailing off when he finally looked at the blonde.

There was a heavy blush on his face and Izaya looked at him curiously, finishing up the last of his popsicle before tossing the stick into the trash bin next to the bed.

Following Shizuo's downward gaze, Izaya came face to face with the blonde's clothed erection. Looking up, Shizuo noticed the other's eyes staring at his crotch and his face flared into a deeper blush.

"Wh-What are you looking at?"

"Are you… _hard_?" Izaya asked unsure of what he was seeing. But instead of recieving a reply, wordlessly, Shizuo blushed a little more as he sat back down and looked away.

Izaya's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my God you _are_!"

"Shut up."

Izaya started to snicker, Shizuo turning his attention to give him a fiery glare. "Hahaha! This is _too_ good! Haha! What turned you on? Hahaha!"

"Shut up."

"Are you getting aroused from the show we're watching? Oh my, I never knew Shizu-chan had a thing for little kids!" Izaya began laughing uncontrollably. "This is _priceless_!"

"Shut up!"

"Hahaha! Shizu-chan get's turned on by 5 year old children! Wait til I tell Shinra and Kyo—"

"You _ass_! I'm hard because _you_ kept fucking licking that popsicle like you were doing something _else_!" Shizuo yelled. Quickly, he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Izaya's laughter came to an end almost instantly and his eyes widened.

For a minute or so, the two sat in complete silence, except for the sounds coming from the TV.

Both were speechless and blushing, one with pink cheeks from being turned on and the other from realizing he was the reason for turning the other on.

Awkwardly, Shizuo got up in silence doing his best to avoid eye contact with the other. Turning around, he opened the door and he walked into the hall way. The door was left open enough for Izaya to see Shizuo bump into Shinra and Kyoehi before rushing into the bathroom to do God _knows_ what.

Pushing the door all the way, Shinra held a box of pizza as Kyohei came in with a few cans of Coke with a strange expression.

"Is Shizuo…?" Kyohei trailed off, looking to Shinra and then Izaya. Turning slightly to look at Kyohei, Shinra turned back towards Izaya.

"Ne! It looked like it was trying to break free from his jeans!" Shinra exclaimed.

"I thought I said no causing pain!" At this, Izaya scowled and got off the bed, making his way towards the brunette.

Later on Shinra had a hard time explaining to his parents where his black eye had came from.

* * *

I feel like writing an alernate ending where Shizuo and Izaya *ahem* do it, but I'm debating on whether or not I should. Lol. I know the ending was pretty fast but oh well. I didn't know how else to end it D:

So tell me what you think? :3


End file.
